Harry Potter and the Evil Faeries
by Malk66 and Giggles
Summary: This is part of the series Mayhem at Hogwarts. This story is about two evil faeries and their adventures at Hogwarts. It is rated R for some violence, and sexual innuendo. Please no flames, we’re poor little souls.
1. The Newcomers

Harry Potter and the Evil Faeries  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters we own are Sin, Max, Rev, Ms. Raspen, Deena, and Crystal. The rest of the characters are owned by the author of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling. Also, the song "Get the Party Started" belongs to the artist named Pink. Please don't sue us!  
  
Summary: This is part of the series Mayhem at Hogwarts. This story is about two evil faeries, their two vampire friends, and their adventures at Hogwarts. It is rated R for some violence, and sexual innuendo (we do not go into detail, so don't get your hopes up.) Please no flames, we're poor little souls.  
  
Chapter 1 The Newcomers  
  
A girl with long, straight, blonde, red-streaked hair and green eyes was sitting in a compartment of the moving Hogwarts Express by herself. She was chewing gum, reading a magazine, and listening to her Discman all at the same time.  
  
Suddenly another girl with long, wavy, red, silver-streaked hair and blue eyes burst into the compartment. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Oh, Deena, always the loner. Come and meet all these kids. We have to mingle."  
  
Deena sighed, put the magazine down, and stood up. "Okay, but you'll have to do all the talking, Crystal, 'cuz once I start, I'll never stop."  
  
"But that's the good thing about you. Come on, you'll be fine." And the two girls walked out.  
  
They walked from compartment to compartment, looking for kids they could talk with. Suddenly they came to one with two boys and a girl in it. The girl was rather tall and had brown, bushy hair and brown eyes. One of the boys was tall and gangly with red hair. The other had messy, black hair and green eyes, and was only a few centimeters shorter than the other boy. They were sitting down, but stood up when they saw the newcomers. The two boys just gawked- they were both drop-dead gorgeous- but the girl walked forward and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. You're new, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Crystal said. "I'm Crystal DeMona. And this"- she shoved Deena forward- "is Deena Mancha."  
  
"Say hi," she whispered to her.  
  
"Hi," Deena said softly, her eyes shifting nervously at the strangers in front of her.  
  
"She's just shy," Crystal explained. "But once she gets going, she can talk your ear off. Of course, I shouldn't be talking." She giggled.  
  
Suddenly the red-haired boy, whose ears were now as red as his hair, spoke up. "Hey, are you guys from America? I mean, your accents are a lot different from ours. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."  
  
"Harry Potter," mumbled the other boy. He was obviously not recovered yet from the shock of seeing the babes in front of him. At this the girls' two pairs of eyes both darted upwards to the lightening-shaped scare on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah," said Crystal. "From Connecticut, actually. It's a state," she explained, seeing the confused looks on their faces. "We're 5th years."  
  
"So are we," the other three chorused in unison.  
  
"What house are you in?" asked Hermione. "We're in Gryffindor."  
  
"We don't know yet," said Crystal. "I guess they'll tell us when we get there. Can we sit down here?"  
  
"Oh, of course, by all means," said Harry. They all sat down.  
  
"You two both have marvelous ensembles," said Hermione, her legs crossed, jiggling her foot. "Do all Americans dress that bloody wicked?"  
  
"Oh thanks," said Crystal. "Yeah, pretty much." She was wearing a one- shoulder top with rhinestones arranged in a swirl pattern on the front and a short, blue leather mini-skirt. Her hair was done up in a bun with silver hair chopsticks, but left tendrils that framed her face, and she wore silver platform shoes. Deena wore a red keyhole top that showed her cleavage and a silver mini-skirt, which was as short as Crystal's. Her hair was done up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing red combat boots.  
  
Suddenly a very handsome boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sneer on his face burst in. He was flanked on either side by two tall, strong boys. "Well, well, what do we have here? Two beautiful ladies, I see, and the Golden Trio. Do you plan on being friends with these Gryffindor losers? Hey, Weasley, are they your prostitutes whom you get paid for pimping? I bet your family's really using the money."  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy," said Ron, standing up, rolling up his sleeves, and balling his hands into fists.  
  
But to their surprise, it was Deena who came to his defense. "We're not sluts. Bitches, maybe, but not sluts," and she slapped the boy's face.  
  
Surprised and wounded-looking, he spoke out of the side of his mouth to his cronies. "Come on," he said, and they left.  
  
"Who were they?" asked Deena, still angry.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They've had it in for us since first year. Yep, Slytherin, that's the house NOT to be in."  
  
"Why?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Because its been the house of more dark wizards and witches than any of the others."  
  
'So?' thought Crystal. 'Nothing wrong with dark magic.'  
  
"Well," said Deena menacingly, "If they come here again, there's going to be a WWE smackdown on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"WWE smackdown?" asked Ron.  
  
"Wrestling," said Deena.  
  
"Oh, well, don't get your hopes up," said Harry bemusedly. "You're not going to be able to wrestle Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy, maybe, but you gotta get past those two first."  
  
'No problem,' thought Deena. 'I have a few tricks up my sleeve.'  
  
Crystal, who saw the evil glint in Deena's eyes, and sensing her anger, said, "Maybe you should listen to some music."  
  
"Okay," said Deena. She walked out of the compartment. A few seconds later she came back with her Discman and the magazine she had been reading earlier.  
  
"What magazine is that?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Seventeen," she replied. "You can take a look at it if you want," she added, holding it up so they could see the cover.  
  
Ron took it. "Wow!" he said with a gleam in his eye. "Britney! She's hot!"  
  
'Guys,' thought all three girls at once.  
  
Harry said, "Let me see it."  
  
Ron passed it to him. "I take it this is a Muggle magazine. The pictures don't move."  
  
"Yeah," said Deena. "It's really popular back in the States. For girls, that is." She put on her headphones and pressed a button on the Discman. She started singing along to her music: "I'm.coming up so you better get this party started. I'm comin'. I'll be burning rubber-you'll be kissing my ass."  
  
'She's a good singer', thought Ron.  
  
"What CD is that in your Discman?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Pink Mizundaztood," replied Deena.  
  
"CD?" asked Ron blankly. "Discman?"  
  
"Compact Disc," explained Crystal. "You know, Muggle music?"  
  
"I've never heard of Pink, but she must be popular in America. Are you two Muggle-born as well?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What?" Deena slipped the headphones off of her ears so she could hear better. "Um-"  
  
Just at that moment, they were saved. Malfoy opened the door.  
  
"Don't look now," Crystal said, "but here comes Malfoy and his posse."  
  
"Posse?" chorused Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Posse, you know, Crabbe and Goyle," said Crystal.  
  
"Oh," they said. Sure enough, there were the two idiots on either side of Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy started to sneer. "Don't you Yankees ever do anything cool? I mean what the fuck?"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Deena. "What the fuck do you think you're doing coming in here? Don't you know you're not welcome?" And with that, to everyone's surprise, she got up and pushed all three down. "That'll teach you not to mess with us," she said, dusting off her hands with a flourish. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Malfoy was sitting on the floor of the train, astonished. He had never seen any girl do that before. He was quite taken with Deena. 'Woah, I think I'm in love', he thought. But he wasn't about to admit that.  
  
"See ya later, losers," was what he said. He motioned to his posse to follow him, and they left. But before the door was shut all the way, Malfoy could see Deena dancing, and she was really good.  
  
'Man, she's got a nice ass,' he thought. 'But she already hates me! I don't have a chance with her.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- "That was so funny," Ron was saying. "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?"  
  
"Hey," said Hermione. "I think we should change into our robes."  
  
"Yeah, so guys, scram!" said Deena.  
  
Harry and Ron walked out hanging their heads.  
  
Once they were gone, Deena said, "I've made a few changes to my robes." She took hers out and put it on, right over her clothes. It was cut as short as a mini-skirt. It also had a hole in the bust, so her cleavage was still showing. She slipped on a pair of fishnet tights, and then put her boots back on. She spun around, and modeled it for everyone. "So.waddaya think?"  
  
"Er.it's nice," said Hermione, clearly disapproving of it. She thought it looked slutty.  
  
"I don't do robes," said Crystal, pouting. "So I didn't bring any."  
  
"Didn't bring any?!?!" exclaimed Hermione. "But, it's the rules!"  
  
"So what? Rules are made to be broken. Come on, Deena, let's bounce. We still have some guys to check out. That Malfoy looked hot."  
  
And with that, the two American girls stood up. "See ya, Hermione, bye!" they said, and stepped out of the compartment, passing Ron and Harry, who stood gaping at their asses as they walked away.  
  
Hermione was now alone in the compartment. But not for long- seeing the girls were dressed, Harry and Ron came back in.  
  
"Something's up with those two," Hermione said. "And I'm going to find out what."  
  
"What are you talking about? They're beautiful!" said Ron.  
  
"That's just it. Never judge a book by its cover, Ron. I think we should find out what house they're in. For all you know, they could be in Slytherin."  
  
"You're crazy," said Harry. "They can't be. They're too nice."  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Never mind," she said exasperatedly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
That's all for now. In a couple days I'll add another chapter. In the meantime, please R/R! 


	2. The Sorting Hat's Surprise

Disclaimer: The only characters we own are Sin, Max, Rev, Ms. Raspen, Deena, and Crystal. The rest of the characters are owned by the author of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling. Also, the song "Get the Party Started" belongs to the artist named Pink. Please don't sue us!  
  
Summary: This is part of the series Mayhem at Hogwarts. This story is about two evil faeries, their two vampire friends, and their adventures at Hogwarts. It is rated R for some violence, and sexual innuendo (we do not go into detail, so don't get your hopes up.) Please no flames, we're poor little souls.  
  
Chapter 2 The Sorting Hat's Surprise  
  
When the train finally came to a stop at the Hogsmead Station, everyone filed out. Deena and Crystal saw a giant of a man with a black beard standing on the platform. "Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!" he said.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione came alongside the two girls.  
  
"That's Hagrid," said Harry. "He's the gamekeeper and Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Come on, let's get a carriage."  
  
They made their way over to where a long line of horse-drawn carriages were. Crystal and Deena got in an empty one. Ron, Hermione, and Harry got in another one.  
  
"Wait!" shouted a red-haired girl, running up. "Wait for me!"  
  
"That's Ginny," called Ron to the next carriage over, where the girls were still waiting. "My sister- Oi, Ginny! Hurry up!"  
  
"Oof," said Ginny, as she collapsed into the carriage. She stood up and climbed onto the bench next to Ron. The two carriages started to go on their own.  
  
It was no time at all before they arrived at Hogwarts. "Ooooh," cooed Crystal, as she looked up at all the turrets and towers. They got out of the carriage and walked towards the large oak front doors. They walked up the stone steps, and inside. Right at the doors was a stern- looking witch wearing glasses and her gray hair was tied up at the nape of her neck.  
  
"Oh," said Ron. "I think she wants to talk to you guys. We'll save you a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall." Then he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went through the two large oak doors to their right.  
  
"Hello, Demona, Mancha. I am Professor McGonagall," said the woman, still standing there. "I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. The sorting hat will decide which house you are in, right after the first years. There are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Stand behind the first years. You will look slightly out-of- place, but I assure you that you'll do fine. Now I must go and get the sorting hat. Go and wait with the first years in that room"- she pointed to a room to the left of the entrance hall. Then she walked up the spiral staircase at the back of the hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the sorting to begin.  
  
"I'm starving," Ron complained. "When are we going to eat?!"  
  
"I can't wait for the sorting to start," said Harry. -Rumble- "That was my stomach."  
  
"Just then, the long line of first years came in at the front of the hall, followed by Deena and Crystal, who stood out among the shorter first years. Professor McGonagall, who was leading the group, carried a scroll and the Sorting Hat. In front of the line stood a stool. Professor McGonagall placed the ratty old Sorting hat on the stool. Everyone stared at it intently. Then a slit appeared in it, and it recited a poem using its "mouth".  
  
"That was different from 1st year and 4th year," Harry said when it was finished.  
  
"Ha-ha. Deena and Crystal look really funny. I just hope they get placed in Gryffindor," said Ron, crossing his fingers.  
  
Hermione, however, didn't say anything, but put a finger over her lips to signal silence, for Professor McGonagall had begun to call out the names of the first years to be sorted.  
  
"Abott, Devon." Devon sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head. It slipped down over his eyes.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF." Devon walked over to the Hufflepuff table, the students of which were all cheering and clapping, and sat down next to his sister, Hannah, a 5th year.  
  
"McGruff, Lisa."  
  
"SLYTHERIN."  
  
The Slytherin table burst into applause.  
  
"Powell, Timothy."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
  
The Gryffindor table burst into applause as the first Gryffindor made his way to the table.  
  
"Simon, Ariel" was a Ravenclaw, and "Burton, Lucille" was a Gryffindor. "Harris, Anna", however, was a Slytherin. She went to her table with a smug look on her face. Harry could see Malfoy, wearing a similar smirk, clapping along with his fellow Slytherins.  
  
While the sorting continued, Deena and Crystal stood in line, nervously watching the sorting. The line was dwindling ever smaller. There were now only three first years left to be sorted.  
  
To take her mind off of what was to come, Deena looked up at the ceiling of the hall, which was pitch dark and was "decorated" with life- like stars. Before the first year next to her was called up (a boy named Thomas Harper) he whispered, "I heard it's enchanted to look like the sky." He was placed in Ravenclaw.  
  
When the cheering and clapping ceased from the Ravenclaw table, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"I wonder what he's going to say," said Harry. Usually all announcements were saved until the end of the feast, because everyone was so hungry.  
  
"Welcome, everyone," said Professor Dumbledore. "I am pleased to announce that we have two American transfer students joining us in our learning at Hogwarts. I hope you all will do everything in your power to welcome them generously to our school. Now, they will be sorted into their proper houses."  
  
Professor McGonagall read from the scroll, "Demona, Crystal."  
  
Crystal walked towards the Sorting Hat. She felt all eyes upon her, but tried not to notice. Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the stool and placed the raggedy old hat over her head. It was so big that it even slid over her eyes, like the first years.  
  
"Yes, I know exactly where you belong. SLYTHERIN." The hat said the last word aloud.  
  
Crystal gave a sigh of relief, and realized that she had been holding her breath. She had wanted to be in Slytherin ever since she had learned from Ron that it was the house of dark wizards and witches. She stood up and began to walk towards the Slytherin table.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Harry and Ron were shocked. They just sat there with their mouths open. Hermione, however, had a look on her face that said "I told you so."  
  
Harry closed his mouth and watched as Crystal walked down the middle of the hall. The outfit she was wearing flattered her nicely, and fit every curve on her body.  
  
'Too bad she's in Slytherin,' he thought. 'She's gorgeous. Oh well, maybe Deena will be in Gryffindor.'  
  
Harry heard Ron next to him say, "Wow."  
  
Hermione noticed that all of the boys in the hall were staring at Crystal, even Neville Longbottom and the first year boys. (a/n: Can you say, "Ew?") "Honestly," said Hermione. "She's not that pretty."  
  
Harry disagreed. She was even more beautiful than a veela. Crystal made Fleur Delacour look ugly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Crystal felt all the boys' eyes on her. She knew she had a way with them, and flaunted it. Draco Malfoy, who was sitting at the Slytherin table where she was heading, caught her eye and smiled. Not a smirk like before. A real smile. Crystal smiled back. 'He's cute,' she thought.  
  
Draco Malfoy waved her over to where he was sitting. She sat down next to him. She could never resist a cute guy.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hi," Crystal said. "I'm Crystal."  
  
"I know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Deena knew it was her turn to go up to be sorted. Sure enough, there was her name spoken by Professor McGonagall, as she rolled up her scroll. Deena sat down excitedly on the stool and placed the hat on her head. This time, the hat didn't even talk before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Harry had never seen black robes look better on anyone else as they did on Deena, as she walked to the Slytherin table. He didn't know who was more beautiful, Deena or Crystal.  
  
Ron was thinking the same thing. "Wow," was all he could say.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes when she noticed that the boys were now staring at Deena. "Honestly," she said again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Deena hated it when guys stared at her, which happened very often. She tried not to look at any of them as she walked. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Draco Malfoy was waving his arms wildly, trying to get her to look at him. She finally did, and glared. She sat down on Crystal's other side away from Malfoy.  
  
"Now I'm surrounded by beautiful ladies," was what he said.  
  
Crystal batted her eyelashes. "Charmed, I'm sure," she said.  
  
"Oh puh-lease. We're not your sluts," Deena snapped back.  
  
"I never said you were. Look I'm sorry for calling you two sluts on the train. I didn't mean it. I was only trying to insult Weasley. And Deena, you fight good."  
  
"Thanks," she said, wondering what to think of him. Maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe she should give him a chance.  
  
"Hi," she said, extending her hand with a smile. "I'm Deena." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- That's it for now. I'll put the 3rd chapter up in a couple days. Meanwhile, don't forget to R/R! 


	3. Love is Strange

Disclaimer: The only characters we own are Sin, Max, Rev, Ms. Raspen, Deena, and Crystal. The rest of the characters are owned by the author of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling. Also, the song "Get the Party Started" belongs to the artist named Pink. Please don't sue us!  
  
Summary: This is part of the series Mayhem at Hogwarts. This story is about two evil faeries, their two vampire friends, and their adventures at Hogwarts. It is rated R for some violence, and sexual innuendo (we do not go into detail, so don't get your hopes up.) Please no flames, we're poor little souls.  
  
Chapter 3 Love is Strange  
  
Harry was now staring at Deena and Crystal with loathing. They were sitting at the Slytherin table talking and laughing, with MALFOY, of all people! How could they just be friends with Malfoy?  
  
"Malfoy," said Ron with contempt. "He gets all the women."  
  
Hermione, in an angry tone, said, "So you think we're just objects to be traded, is that it?"  
  
"No, no, no," said Ron quickly. "What I meant was-"  
  
"Save it," said Hermione. And with that she ran out of the dining hall in tears.  
  
"Jealous much?" said Ron.  
  
"Maybe she has PMS," suggested Harry.  
  
Ginny, who had been sitting next to Harry all this time, but had kept quiet, now spoke. "So you think PMS is just something you can blame all girls' "sudden" (she used two fingers to signify quote and unquote around sudden) outbursts on. Well, let me tell you this- you don't know the first thing about PMS. And I think Hermione has a point."  
  
Ron and Harry both turned to look at her, shocked.  
  
"Women," said Harry, shaking his head.  
  
The food suddenly appeared on the golden plates and goblets in front of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- "Did I mention you look especially lovely tonight, Deena?" said Draco Malfoy for about the tenth time.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Draco," said Deena exasperatedly. "You've said it about a million times. And if you say it one more time, I am going to smack you."  
  
Draco grinned to himself. She was something. Something about her just made him want to kiss her. He was falling in love. But here was the big question: Did she feel the same way? He tried to think of some other pick up lines. "You know, I would have thought you would be tired."  
  
"Why would I be tired?" asked Deena.  
  
"Because you've been running through my mind all day."  
  
"That's great- did you come up with that all on your own?"  
  
"Yeah," he said proudly, not detecting the sarcasm in her voice. "Because you're so beautiful."  
  
"That's IT!" shouted Deena. "I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Everyone at the table stopped their own conversations, and turned to look at her. But Deena didn't care. "I hate when guys do this! It drives me crazy. Why can't you hit on Crystal? She likes it."  
  
Crystal was mouthing, "Me? What did I do?" soundlessly.  
  
"Shhh," said Draco. "You're making a scene."  
  
"I don't CARE!"  
  
Now everyone in the hall was looking at her, even the teachers.  
  
Draco saw Professor Snape coming down from the head table and heading toward them. "Shut up," he said, talking between his gritted teeth. This was a big mistake.  
  
"No, YOU shut up! I have had enough with you! GOOD-BYE!"  
  
And she started to get up, only to bump into a teacher with greasy black hair.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" he asked, looking between her and Draco.  
  
"No, sir," she said. "We were just.talking. Isn't that right, Draco?"  
  
"That's right, Professor," Draco drawled.  
  
But Professor Snape was unconvinced. "Talking? That's not what I saw. I saw you yelling at Mr. Malfoy here."  
  
"Sir, it was all my fault," said Draco. "I was giving her unwanted attention."  
  
He turned to Deena again. "Ms. Mancha, is this true?"  
  
Deena looked down at her shoes. "Yes it is, Professor."  
  
"Then you two will come with me."  
  
As Draco, Deena, and Professor Snape walked out of the Great Hall, Deena could see Crystal give her a sympathetic look. Everyone else was now buzzing excitedly again.  
  
They walked into the entrance hall, and Deena could see that they were heading for some stairs leading down at the other end.  
  
"I am Professor Snape," the man said, looking at Deena. "I am head of Slytherin house, and I teach Potions. It is unfortunate that I had to see such a scene just as I was about to talk to you." Deena turned red sheepishly. "But no matter. I won't take any points off your house just for that."  
  
Deena looked up at him relieved. "You won't?"  
  
"No," he said. "I won't. However, Professor Dumbledore seems to think that you two could get along. He has assigned Draco Malfoy to be your guide at Hogwarts, and show you around." Now he turned to Draco. "Show her where Slytherin house common room and dorms are, all classes, the library, everything. Tomorrow you shall get your schedules."  
  
Deena realized she had her mouth open, and quickly shut it again. "Who is Crystal's guide?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
  
As he walked off, back to the Great Hall, Draco said, "Boy, I feel sorry for Crystal. Pansy Parkinson looks like a bulldog. I hate her. She thinks I'm her future husband."  
  
Deena found herself laughing at this, no matter how hard she tried not to. For all his charming ways with women, Draco was also funny.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Hours later, Deena lay on her bed, thinking about the day's strange events. But particularly one incident that was still fresh in her mind- Why in the hell had that creep kissed her? One minute, he had been acting like an insensitive bastard, the next he was kissing her. What the fuck was up with that?!  
  
After thinking about it some more, she realized that the kiss had been perfect, unlike the rest of the things Draco had done that day. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- I'll leave you at a cliffhanger. You'll have to wait for a couple of days until chapter 4 is up. In the meantime, please R/R! 


	4. Secret Love

Disclaimer: The only characters we own are Sin, Max, Rev, Ms. Raspen, Deena, and Crystal. The rest of the characters are owned by the author of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling. Also, the song "Get the Party Started" belongs to the artist named Pink. Please don't sue us!  
  
Summary: This is part of the series Mayhem at Hogwarts. This story is about two evil faeries, their two vampire friends, and their adventures at Hogwarts. It is rated R for some violence, and sexual innuendo (we do not go into detail, so don't get your hopes up.) Please no flames, we're poor little souls.  
  
Chapter 4 Secret Love  
  
"This is the Slytherin Common Room," said Draco, waving his hand around the room in a proud gesture.  
  
Deena looked around the room. She didn't like green and silver, and that's what the whole room was decorated with. "Impressive," said Deena, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Look, even though I was hitting on you before, it doesn't mean that you can just blow me off, bitch," Draco snapped, regretting the words that had just popped out of his mouth.  
  
Just then he felt the sting of flesh hitting flesh as she smacked him upside the head.  
  
She leaned closer, inches away from his face, and said, "I may be a bitch"- She was cut off by Draco's demanding lips on hers.  
  
He pulled away, blinked for half a second, and ran away, looking quite like a tomato.  
  
That was about the time that Crystal ran up and said, "Deena"- She waved her hand in front of her eyes, as if trying to snap her back into reality- "Why are you staring off into space?"  
  
"Draco.," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know, he's so hot," Crystal finished.  
  
Deena looked at Crystal, about to tell her what had just taken place, but then thought better of it, not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
And, before anyone could say anymore, a girl with a bulldog's face, that only a mother could love, sidled up to them and said, "Drakie told me to show you where the dormitory is. Follow me."  
  
And with that, they followed her up the stairs to the dormitories.  
  
Just as they reached the dormitories, a woman in black combat boots, a short black skirt, and a black tank top walked up to them. The woman had curly, coppery-red hair and silvery-gray eyes.  
  
"Pansy!" she yelled. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING DRACO'S WORK?!"  
  
"His name's Drakie," said Pansy.  
  
"I don't give a fuck if his name's BATSHIT, PARKINSON! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWO HUNDRED!"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Raspen," Pansy sighed, and dropped down to do two hundred push- ups.  
  
"Oh, by the way, girls, if you want to go to the girl's dormitories, go to the left. If you go to the right, you will end up in the boy's dormitories, which Rev, I believe, is watching right now."  
  
Crystal looked at her and said, "Thanks, Ms. Raspen" sarcastically.  
  
"Would you like to join your friend Pansy here? I'm sure she'd love the company."  
  
Fortunately, before Crystal could make any other smart-ass remarks, Deena dragged her off to the girls' dormitories, where they spotted a door that said fifth years, and went in.  
  
Inside they saw five four-poster beds. Deena flopped down on her bed, which had her trunk next to it. It was the only bed near the single window in the room. She looked at Crystal and said, "Crystal, don't be such a smart-ass to everyone. You could have been doing two hundred push-ups by now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Draco, lying on his own bed, was telling Crabbe and Goyle to get lost so he could get his beauty sleep. Although he knew he wouldn't be getting a wink of sleep that night, as he'd be thinking about Deena, and why the heck he had kissed her. It sounded strange, but Draco had no clue why he had kissed her. Now the girl was probably going to kill him tomorrow.  
  
It was at this moment that Rev, the blue-haired, blue-eyed prefect, came in, looked down at Draco, and said, "Girl trouble, right?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Oh don't bullshit me, Draco. I see the way you look at her. You've got eyes for Deena, the new Slytherin bitch, haven't you?"  
  
Draco looked at Rev through narrowed eyes and said, "I think you've had one drink too many."  
  
Rev laughed harshly and said, "Then I guess you won't mind if I fuck her than, do you?"  
  
Draco pushed him angrily and walked away, intending to find Deena and have a little chat with her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens next. It will be up in a couple days. Meanwhile, don't just sit on your lazy asses. R/R!!! 


	5. Making Up and the New Ones

Disclaimer: The only characters we own are Sin, Max, Rev, Ms. Raspen, Deena, and Crystal. The rest of the characters are owned by the author of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling. Also, the song "Get the Party Started" belongs to the artist named Pink. Please don't sue us!  
  
Summary: This is part of the series Mayhem at Hogwarts. This story is about two evil faeries, their two vampire friends, and their adventures at Hogwarts. It is rated R for some violence, and sexual innuendo (we do not go into detail, so don't get your hopes up.) Please no flames, we're poor little souls.  
  
Chapter 5 Making Up and The New Ones  
  
While Draco was taking the long route to see Deena, Rev took a short cut and knocked on the door of the 5th year Slytherin women's dormitory. As it happened, Deena answered the door.  
  
"Hey, baby," Rev said, with a confident smile on his face. "I heard that Draco was being a bastard to you. I think you need a real man like me who can make your problems go away."  
  
Deena narrowed her eyes. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM A WEAKLING, NOT ABLE." She stopped suddenly as she felt him grab her breasts. She pushed him roughly against the wall and kicked him in the crotch. Then she slammed the door in his shocked face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- A couple hours later, Draco finally reached the door and tapped it lightly. Within milliseconds, the door flew open and there stood Deena, arms folded against her chest.  
  
"Thank god. I thought you were that pimp Rev."  
  
"That's funny, cause I was just going to tell you that Rev wanted to sleep with you. He's taking bets on how long it will take.  
  
Deena shouted, "I wouldn't sleep with Rev if he were the last soul on earth! In fact, I'd sleep with that bulldog-faced Pansy before I'd sleep with that mother-fucking bastard."  
  
Draco, astonished, said, "Really?"  
  
"Really," she said."  
  
"Oh, and by the way, about that kiss, I'm-"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Sorry," he finished.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Meanwhile, as the two chattered away, Rev, who had been listening the whole time, sulked and thought to himself, 'Nobody ever gets away with turning me down over Draco.' He turned and walked away.  
  
Just then, he banged into Ms. Raspen, who was leading a young lady with threatening blue eyes and matching blue streaks in her long, raven- black hair down the hall. "MR. HAWKEYE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE GIRL'S DORMITORIES? SPYING ON NUDE GIRLS IS PUNISHABLE CRIME, YOU KNOW!" screamed Ms. Raspen. She pinched his ear and turned to the girl and said, "I'm afraid to say that this tour is over, Max. Just go up the stairs. You can't miss it. I have to escort this perverted young man to Professor Snape."  
  
As Ms. Raspen dragged Rev away, he turned and winked at Max Denore.  
  
Max, in response, smiled sweetly and gave him the finger before turning and walking away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- As Max walked up the stairs, she saw two teenage girls talking. One, whom she knew, was Deena Mancha. The other she had never seen before in her life. She had silver streaks in her long red hair and looked kind of wild if you asked Max. But then again, those were the type of people Max usually hung out with. Max smiled and said, "Hey Deena!"  
  
Deena turned and ran into the open arms of her best friend, Max. They had known each other since they were little because their mothers were best friends and always hung out together.  
  
Deena turned and said to Crystal, "Crystal, this is my best and toughest friend Maxine Denore. You can call her Max. She's wicked cool but wicked tough."  
  
And so the friendship of the three girls began.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitory, Draco had just met a red-haired boy named Sin Kenev.  
  
"So, you're new here?" Draco asked, slightly surprised that he was allowed to come in even though he was a couple hours late.  
  
Sin simply nodded.  
  
"Are you a mute?" Draco taunted.  
  
"Oh, fuck no," Sin replied.  
  
Draco stepped back, startled. He hadn't expected that this boy could actually talk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Please, please, please R/R! And don't forget to check out Chapter 6 in a couple days. It will involve rape. And if you have a problem with this, take it up with Max. 


	6. Sick and Twisted Revenge

Disclaimer: The only characters we own are Sin, Max, Rev, Ms. Raspen, Deena, and Crystal. The rest of the characters are owned by the author of Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling. Also, the song "Get the Party Started" belongs to the artist named Pink. Please don't sue us!  
  
Summary: This is part of the series Mayhem at Hogwarts. This story is about two evil faeries, their two vampire friends, and their adventures at Hogwarts. It is rated R for some violence, and sexual innuendo (we do not go into detail, so don't get your hopes up.) Please no flames, we're poor little souls.  
  
Chapter 6 Sick and Twisted Revenge  
  
The next day, everyone got their schedules. Max looked hers over and was overjoyed as to see that she had gotten Snape as a potions teacher. She'd been hearing a lot about how Snape was creepy and harsh and that turned her on. She had always liked guys who could dominate her.  
  
She went to her classes, all of which sucked, until she got to Snape's.  
  
'This is great,' she thought to herself. Not only was Snape evil, but he was also hot.  
  
But then she saw something that drastically changed her mood- The Dork Squad, a.k.a. Harry Potter and his friends. Apparently, they had double potions with the Gryffindors. Oh well, she'd just have to do something mean to fix them.  
  
Harry was the last one in and there was only one seat left, which just happened to be next to Max. 'Oh God, help me,' she thought.  
  
As Harry sat down next to her, Max lowered her head and mumbled some words that Harry could not hear. Instantly, Harry's clothes disappeared and his hair turned bright pink. Everyone in the classroom burst out into laughter. Even Snape could not hide the grin on his face. The only ones who were not laughing were Ron, Hermione, and of course Harry himself.  
  
Hermione glared at Max and said, "You did this, didn't you?"  
  
Max looked at her innocently and said, "Why, whatever do you mean?"  
  
Suddenly Professor Snape said, "Where's Deena?"  
  
Sin looked at Snape rather lazily and said, "Oh, she was sick. The nurse allowed her to stay in her dorm. I saw her heading back," before he went back to shooting paper spitball wads at Ron's head. This was all to the glee of Draco. He would visit his love later.  
  
At that moment, Rev walked in, looking rather disheveled.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late, Professor. I had some business to tend to." He winked at Max.  
  
Sin mouthed, "Fantasize about someone else other than my cousin, you fucking pervert."  
  
Snape said, "Doesn't matter. There's only five minutes left. You'd best go somewhere else and make yourself useful there."  
  
Before walking out of the room, Rev winked at Max again and was hit by Max's flying cauldron in response. Sin smiled.  
  
Rev turned and said, "Ouch. Nice shot, toots."  
  
Max raised her hand and said, "Professor, I think I'm going to be violently ill."  
  
Snape, not wanting a huge mess, let her leave, and Max was instantly off like a shot, heading for the Slytherin dorms.  
  
When she finally reached the dorms and opened the door, a horrible sight greeted her. There, on her bed, lay Deena, sprawled out and badly wounded.  
  
Max was shocked, and immediately went to her friend. "Did he-?"  
  
Deena weakly nodded. Max's eyes burned with rage. She was going to get Rev good, for he had stolen her friend's innocence by raping her. How was she ever supposed to get back up after this? How was she supposed to live a normal life? Max knew what it was like to be raped. It was the most horrible thing ever. It made you fearful and paranoid. Luckily, Sin had been there for her, but who would be there for Deena? Perhaps this Draco boy. Her friend seemed to like him.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Max went to answer it and was faced with the blonde boy named Draco.  
  
"Is Deena in?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Draco went back to the dormitory and found Sin sitting on his own bed, playing a harmonica.  
  
"Why doesn't she want to talk to me? Maybe I'm not good enough for her. Maybe she's found another guy." Draco said this while pacing back and forth.  
  
After five minutes of this annoying habit, Sin told him to stop. "It's obvious why she wants to be alone. She has a problem, and she only wants her close friends near her. And if you pace one more time, I will hurt you."  
  
Draco looked closely as he was saying this and saw sharp pointy things in his mouth that looked like fangs.  
  
"What the-" he said, jumping back in fright, his eyes the size of saucers. "Wha- wha- what are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm one of the undead. You know, one of those things that make little kids scream? A vampire?"  
  
"Are you dangerous to wizards?"  
  
Sin snickered and said, "Not in the slightest. Me and my cousin Max prey on muggles only."  
  
Draco, looking relieved, said, "You're cousins with Max. Maybe she can tell me why Deena's acting so strange."  
  
Shaking his head as Draco walked out of the room, Sin thought, 'That kid never knows when to give up, and probably needs to get out more.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
After visiting Deena, Max decided to get to know Snape a little better.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Now we'll leave you to R/R. Please? Oh, and check back in a couple days to find out what happens in Chapter 7. 


End file.
